


The Roomie

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair and Jim are good friends.  When Blair is asked to house sit for a month he jumps at the chance to spend time at a beautiful house on the beach.  Jim joins him there for weekends of swimming and surfing.  Unfortunately, there is someone there interested in Jim and Blair finds himself getting jealous.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Roomie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PattRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Patt Rose.
> 
> I would like to thank my beta Bluewolf for going through the story and finding my many mistakes.

At the knock on his office door Blair Sandburg looked up and then smiled seeing Barbara Grimes in the door. “Hey.” He stood, and walking around his desk moved to give her a hug. “How are you, Barbara?” he asked.

“I’m good, Blair,” she answered, returning the hug.

“And married life?” Blair asked as he stepped back and indicated she should come and sit.

“Gary’s great. As a matter of fact, it’s because of him that I’m here.” 

Taking a seat next to Barbara, Blair indicated she should continue.

“We’ve got a chance to spend the next month in London, all expenses paid for by Gary’s company. Gary’s going to be doing a project there and I applied to do a mini study abroad but we need someone to watch over our summer house.”

“Your summer house?” Blair answered thinking over the large four bedroom on the coast of Cascade.

Barbara nodded. “Yeah, we’re not too happy about leaving it closed up the first month of the summer season. It’s like an invitation to break in and loot it. I thought you might be willing to stay there and look after the place. And if you can’t stay every night that would be okay too. I mean if you don’t mind leaving your roommate for a month.”

“It would give Jim a break,” Blair admitted with a rueful smile. “I’m sure that Jim misses having the place to himself sometimes.” Blair paused a moment thinking over the idea. A place on the beach for a month in June sounded really nice. He could picture himself sitting out on the sand watching the surf. Maybe even having Jim visit and do some surfing. Blair knew Jim loved to surf but had little time to actually do it. “I know this is going to sound like a strange request but would it be okay if he joined me and stayed over on his days off. He’s into surfing and I know he’d like a chance to spend time on the beach.”

“Jim could stay, no problem,” Barbara agreed. “As a matter of fact, I’ll feel even better about leaving knowing a detective is staying there part of the time.”

“Great. Let me know what to do and drop off the keys when you’re ready to go.”

Barbara nodded and stood but turned back with a frown. “One more thing, Gary’s brother, Eddie, sometimes crashes there. If he shows up, it’s no problem. He sleeps in the downstairs bedroom.”

“He doesn’t want to stay at the house?” Blair asked with a frown.

“Eddie insists he hates the beach and the commute. He shows up every time he has a fight with his boyfriend but after a day or two goes home and makes up with the guy. If he does show up, he won’t bother you.”

Blair nodded and smiled. “It sounds like fun,” he admitted. 

“Good,” Barbara went to the door. “I’ll make sure you have a well stocked pantry.”

***

Dragging himself into 852 Prospect, Jim pushed the elevator button and then groaned when nothing happened. Turning he made his way up the stairs and pulled out the keys to his loft, automatically listening for anyone in the apartment. He smiled when he heard Blair humming to some soft music and opened the door, some of the weariness dissipating at the sight and sound of his friend and roommate. Inside the loft he could see Blair by the stove sautéing some veggies and dancing to the soft music playing on the stereo. Seeing Blair happy had an immediate and unnoticed effect of lightening Jim’s mood as he walked in.

“What are you making, Sandburg?” he called out as he tossed his keys into the basket by the door.

Blair turned and smiled at Jim. “Hi Jim, I thought I’d make a stir fry for dinner. You look wiped out.”

“Long day,” Jim nodded as he headed for the stairs to his bedroom to secure his weapon. “I had to cover some of Rafe’s cases. He’s out with a stomach problem.”

“Stomach problem?”

Jim nodded. “His girlfriend tried to cook something for him and I guess he didn’t react too well to it. We’ll be teasing him about his girlfriend trying to poison him for the next month.”

“The poor girl,” Blair shook his head as he added some shrimp to the sauté. 

“Poor Rafe,” Jim called out as he went upstairs and Blair laughed.

Finishing up the meal, Blair put the food on the table as Jim came down. “This looks great, Chief.”

“Anything you don’t cook looks good to you as long as it doesn’t have tofu,” Blair grumbled good-naturedly as Jim grabbed two beers from the fridge handing one to Blair before taking a seat.

“I can guarantee that Rafe won’t be trying any weird new foods any time soon,” Jim answered before taking some food.

Blair nodded and after taking a bite of the food and deciding he was satisfied with the flavor and spice level he glanced at Jim. “I had an interesting visitor in my office today.” Jim looked over and Blair smiled. “Barbara Grimes stopped by. She’s an old friend.”

“An old girlfriend?” Jim questioned raising an eyebrow. 

“No, someone I used to work with. She’s married,” Blair added, noticing the raised eyebrow. “She asked me if I could house sit for the month of June. She and her husband own a large house on the ocean walk of High Beach.”

“Expensive area,” Jim answered quietly thinking over the area that had private access to the ocean.

“I asked if you could join me and she said yes. It’s a four bedroom house.”

Jim smiled at the idea of Blair thinking about him but then shook his head. “It’s an hour’s drive each way. I can’t do that drive every day for a month.”

“I know,” Blair agreed. “But I was thinking you could join me on your days off. You could do some surfing. It would be like a mini vacation.”

Jim considered the idea for a moment and then nodded. “That would be great,” he admitted. “I’ve got some vacation time I didn’t take. I could probably swing three day weekends in June.”

“And I can still come in and help you whenever you need me. The semester is pretty much over at Rainier so I’ll come in to my office on days when you need me.”

“Sounds good, Chief,” Jim answered holding up his beer for a toast. “To a High Beach holiday.”

“A High Beach holiday,” Blair agreed clinking the bottle.

***

Barbara dropped off the keys and the remote for the garage right after Memorial Day and Blair gathered his toiletries and some clothes and drove down to High Beach. Pulling into the driveway of Barbara’s house Blair looked up at the modern building with its blue and white door and matching shutters. Blair had visited the house once before – Barbara and Gary had actually held their wedding reception at the house and Blair had clear memories of the second floor deck and living room that looked out at the ocean. Putting his car in the garage, Blair entered the house and glanced around. The first floor had a bedroom with a small attached bath opposite the door that led to the garage and a casual sitting area as well as large glass windows that looked out on the beach. Realizing that this was the bedroom Eddie used when he crashed at Barbara’s house Blair closed the blinds and climbed the stairs to the second floor and glanced around a large living room replete with fireplace. Glass doors ran along one wall of the room and outside the glass doors Blair could see the deck with its sitting area and fire pit and beyond that the ocean. Glancing to the left he could see the dinette and kitchen and two closed doors that he guessed led to guest bedrooms. To the right Blair could see two other doors, one a small bathroom for day visitors and the other Blair guessed was the master bedroom. Opening the door and glancing in the master bedroom, Blair shook his head. The master bedroom was larger than the loft’s living room and had a bathroom with walk in shower and Jacuzzi tub.

Walking over to the kitchen Blair opened the refrigerator, his eyes widening at the array of treats. Barbara had said she’d leave the place stocked and she sure had. There were various cheeses and wines, fruits and artisan breads, and imported chocolates and a variety of coffees. “Jim’s going to love this,” Blair said as he moved over to glance in the bedrooms. Both bedrooms, while smaller than the master, had private baths attached.

Deciding this would make a very nice home for the next month Blair went back downstairs and carried up his toiletries and clothes, placing them in one of the guest bedrooms.

It was Wednesday afternoon, Barbara having dropped off the keys Tuesday, and Jim would be joining Blair Thursday night after work for the first of his extended June weekends. Jim had told Blair that Simon had okayed the weekends without a second thought. “I’m glad you’re taking some vacation time,” he had muttered, waving Jim off.

Glancing around, Blair decided it was time to do some reconnaissance. He’d go looking for local markets and restaurants as well as things to do in the area. He’d make sure and pick up some steaks and other barbeque foods and salads and have a barbeque over the weekend.

Standing and stretching, Blair set off, walking down the beach for a ways before turning and heading into the small elite town that supplied High Beach. He found the usual stores: groceries, coffee shops, small restaurants, high end clothes stores, etc. Talking to some of the shop owners, Blair learned that there were a couple of night clubs in the area and some much more expensive restaurants. All things you would expect in a pricey community like High Beach.

Picking up some vegetables he could roast for the evening meal, Blair made his way back to the house and stopped. There was a strange car parked in Barbara’s driveway.

Pulling out his keys, Blair walked in and noticed the door to the first floor bedroom open. Deciding it must be Eddie, Barbara’s brother in law, Blair called out, “Hello.”

Immediately, a head popped out of the bedroom and after a moment, the man smiled. “You must be Blair,” he said. “Barbara told me you would be staying here.”

Putting down the groceries, Blair nodded as Eddie, a sandy haired, green eyed young man came out of the bedroom. Eddie was not much taller than Blair, with a stocky build – something like Blair’s - and a pleasant face. “Obviously, I’m Eddie. I think she mentioned I sometimes stay here.”

Blair nodded and offered his hand. “She did mention sometimes you would stay here.”

“My boyfriend-“ Eddie stopped, not sure if he was facing someone homophobic and Blair smiled, signaling him to continue. Eddie smiled back. “My boyfriend, Dave, he and I aren’t getting on too well lately.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope things work out for you,” Blair turned and lifted his groceries heading for the stairs. 

“Do you need some help?” Eddie asked and Blair shook his head as he lifted two bags.

“I walked into town and while there picked up some fresh veggies for dinner. Tomorrow I’ll take my car into the town and do some real shopping.”

“Most of the places around here deliver,” Eddie said, grabbing one of the bags from Blair and following him up the stairs.

“That’s good to know,” Blair answered as he put the food on the counter. “Can I get you anything? Some coffee?”

“Thanks,” Eddie gave that bright smile. “I don’t want to disturb you or be in your way. I’ll stay downstairs. You’ll never even know I’m there.”

“It’s okay,” Blair answered and waved at the coffeepot. “Want some coffee.”

“Thanks,” Eddie nodded. “I don’t like to bother Barbara and Gary when they’re here so I keep a small electric pot downstairs. But that would be great.”

Blair nodded and moved over to the pot setting it before opening a cabinet looking for mugs. 

“The mugs are in that cabinet,” Eddie pointed.

“Thanks, I’m going to have to get used to where things are,” Blair pulled out two mugs and put them down on the counter before opening the grocery bags and quickly putting away the food, leaving a package of cookies out. “I bought some cookies for my roommate. He’ll be joining me for the weekend.”

“Are you…um-“

“Together, no,” Blair answered deciding he knew what Eddie was asking. “Just roommates and friends,” he added, not stating he would love to be more than roommates with his oh so straight friend.

“I hope I didn’t offend you. I didn’t mean to imply anything,” Eddie answered as Blair poured two cups of coffee and carried them to the table before pulling milk from the refrigerator. “But I wouldn’t want to be in the way if you were having a romantic weekend.”

“No, it’s cool. Jim likes to surf so I thought it would be nice if he could spend weekends here. It’s a way for him to destress.”

“He has a stressful job?”

“Jim’s a detective with Major Crimes and he gets some really serious cases.”

“Are you talking about Jim Ellison?” Eddie asked in surprise.

“Yeah, you know him?”

“Only what I’ve read in the papers, the Sunrise Patriot’s Case, the Switchman Case.”

“I guess Jim was prominently mentioned in those cases.”

“A good looking man, too,” Eddie muttered and Blair frowned in irritation at the statement but decided not to say anything.

Not noticing Blair’s frown, Eddie reached for a cookie. “Barbara tells me that you’re a TA at Rainier. I am too. What’s your major?”

“Anthropology.”

“Oh, the soft science,” Eddie answered.

Blair knew that anthropology was considered a “soft science” and that had never bothered him before so he wondered why it annoyed him hearing Eddie say it. Pasting on a fake smile Blair asked, “What’s your major?”

“Engineering,” Eddie boasted.

“Good subject,” Blair nodded. “I like anthropology because I get to go on expeditions. Of course, it can be dangerous,” he added.

Eddie shrugged unimpressed and downed his coffee before standing. “Thanks for the coffee. I’ll let you get on with your day. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me.”

Blair nodded and watched Eddie leave before taking his coffee and walking out to sit on the balcony eyes on the water. 

Eddie seemed like a good guy – as long as he stayed away from Jim.

***

Jim pulled his F150 Ford up in front of the address Blair had given and looked up at the house, impressed. High Beach was an expensive area and this was a large house on the beach. Getting out and grabbing his duffel bag, Jim went up to the door and knocked. It was opened by a sandy haired man who looked Jim up and down and then smiled. “You must be Jim Ellison, Blair’s friend.” He offered his hand. “I’m Eddie Grimes, Barbara’s brother in law.”

“Hi,” Jim shifted his duffle and shook the man’s hand. “Is Blair here?”

“I’m sure he’s upstairs,” Eddie pointed to a staircase. “Barbara and Gary let me crash here sometimes. I use the lower floor,” Eddie waved his hand indicating his bedroom. “So, I shouldn’t be in your way.”

“Nice meeting you,” Jim answered and headed to the stairs. Climbing, he emerged on the second floor and could see Blair in the kitchen, near the stove, Jim’s nose telling him Blair was making some kind of pasta with tomato sauce. 

“Hey, Chief,” he called out as he placed his duffel on the floor.

Blair turned and smiled, “Hi, Jim, and welcome. Give me a minute to get our dinner settled and I’ll give you a tour but your bedroom is behind that door,” Blair pointed to a room adjacent to the kitchen. Turning, Jim opened the door of the bedroom and dropped his duffel on the floor beside the bed before examining the room. The room was comfortable decorated with a nautical theme, the walls light blue and beige colors with a few pictures of sailboats and seashells. There were vertical blinds and white curtains covering the windows and behind the curtains glass doors that led out to the wraparound deck. Stepping out the door, Jim walked down the deck passing another bedroom and, turning the corner, found a large deck that looked out on the ocean. On the shore Jim could see people sitting on blankets enjoying the last rays of the day. 

“It’s magnificent, isn’t it?” Blair asked coming through the living room door to stand next to Jim. 

“It is,” Jim agreed. 

“The deck wraps around three quarters of the house,” Blair continued. “On the other side is Barbara and Gary’s bedroom. Oh, and downstairs is the bedroom Gary’s brother uses.”

“Eddie, right? I met him coming in.”

“You did,” Blair answered, wondering why that bit of info bothered him. “Yeah, his room is next to the garage. Oh by the way, you might want to put your truck in the garage. It’s big enough to hold your truck and my car.”

“That’s a good idea,” Jim agreed. “My surfboard is still in the truck.”

“We’ll get you settled and then have dinner,” Blair suggested. 

Jim agreed and the two headed down the stairs and through the garage, Blair hitting the wall switch to open the door so Jim could drive in. Closing the door, they headed back into the house and Eddie came out of the bedroom and smiled at them. 

“Hi, again,” he said smiling at Jim. “I see you found Blair.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Well, I won’t bother you. I’ll just go down the beach and see if I can get a couple of hotdogs for dinner,” Eddie said sounding almost pathetic as he patted his tight fitting shorts.

“You’re welcome to join us,” Blair answered practically through clenched teeth. The last thing he wanted was Eddie joining them.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Blair’s a good cook,” Jim answered starting for the stairs. “But if you want hotdogs…” Jim didn’t continue but started up.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Eddie asked checking out Jim’s retreating figure.

“It’s fine,” Blair answered quietly and started up after Jim.

Eddie followed and immediately moved to set the table as Jim opened a bottle of wine and Blair brought the food to the table. Maneuvering so that he sat between Jim and Blair, Eddie poured the wine into all three glasses as Jim served up Blair’s baked ziti.

Lifting his fork, Eddie tasted the food. “This is really good, Blair,” he commented. “I love Italian food.”

“So tell me Eddie, why didn’t your sister ask you to stay for the month?” Jim asked.

Eddie lifted his wine glass and took a sip before looking at Jim. “I was in a committed relationship and my companion, he…” Eddie paused to gauge Jim’s reaction. In response, Jim waved his hand seemingly untroubled by the admission and Eddie smiled before finishing, “he didn’t like the idea of commuting and I didn’t want to spend a month away from my lover.” After another moment Eddie added, “We broke up and this time I think it’s for good.”

“No chance of getting back together?” Jim asked and Eddie shook his head.

“That’s too bad,” Blair added.

“I think what we had was good but I think we were both kidding ourselves thinking that it could be permanent.”

Blair and Jim nodded sympathetically and the conversation went on to other things. Mostly, Jim questioned Eddie about his life and after a few minutes Blair realized that Jim was, rather gently, interrogating Eddie. Hiding a laugh, he watched as Jim secured information about Eddie’s lifestyle and friends. Eddie seemed to enjoy the attention and Blair hoped Eddie wouldn’t take Jim’s questioning as an invitation to something more than a casual friendship. 

After the dinner, the dishes were put in the dishwasher and reluctantly Eddie said good night heading down the stairs. Once gone, Blair turned to Jim. “You know Eddie’s interested in you?” he asked, quietly.

Jim chuckled. “Are you trying to protect my virtue, Chief?” he asked as he pulled out two beers, handing one to Blair before sitting down before a television that occupied a small corner of the room and turning on the news.

“Not really. I’m more worried about Eddie’s head.”

“I’m flattered - not interested, but flattered,” Jim answered as he tilted the beer bottle back to get a drink.

“Good,” Blair answered quickly and then added, “I’d hate to explain to Gary that my roommate killed his brother.”

***

The next morning Jim was up early. Finding the coffee grounds, he made a pot of coffee and taking a cup, walked out to sit on the deck. The ocean breeze was wonderful and Jim closed his eyes sitting back and letting go of the work week. He was debating going inside to get another cup when Blair joined him. 

“Morning, Jim,” he offered taking a seat in one of the cushioned chairs.

Opening one eye he glanced at Blair. “Morning,” he muttered and closed the eye.

“Why didn’t you sleep longer, man?” Blair asked.

“Habit,” Jim answered. “Anyway, I want to catch some waves this morning,” he opened an eye and looked up at the sky. “I think we’re going to have rain later.”

Blair glanced up. The sky didn’t look ominous but if Jim said it was likely to rain than it probably would rain. “If it rains later we could go out to dinner and then a movie.”

“Okay,” Jim agreed before heading into the kitchen to get some coffee. “I’ll finish this cup and then grab my board and head down to the shore.”

“What about breakfast?” Blair asked.

“I’ll do brunch later,” Jim answered.

“How about I make us some frittatas for brunch and meet you down on the beach?” Blair answered.

“Sounds good,” Jim agreed and finishing the coffee put the cup in the dishwasher before heading for the garage.

Coming down the stairs Jim stopped as Eddie rushed out of the room nearly colliding with Jim. “Morning,” he said with a smile.

“Morning,” Jim answered as he headed for the garage. 

“You’re going out early,” Eddie watched Jim open the door to the garage.

“I’m going to catch some waves.”

Eddie gave a sigh. “I’ve always wanted to learn to surf,” he said wistfully.

His back to Eddie, Jim rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t want to learn on these waves. There will be a storm later and the surf is rough.”

“Maybe, some other time,” Eddie said with a hopeful smile and watched Jim grab his board before heading out.

Jim made his way down the shore and looked back at Blair sitting on the deck. He could see Blair sipping coffee staring out at the water, his long curly hair gently blowing in the wind. He had told Blair that he wasn’t interested in Eddie, “flattered but not interested” had been his words, leaving out that there was one man he was interested in. Jim wasn’t interested in men per se. Truthfully, maybe, he was bi but he wasn’t gay. He didn’t find men’s bodies particularly appealing. They didn’t have the soft, beautiful curves of a woman. And while he didn’t care if someone was gay (what went on between two consenting adults wasn’t his business as long as it didn’t break any laws) he never really looked at another man with desire. Except for one man. Only one man interested Jim, Blair. At first, he had wondered if his interest in Blair was a sentinel thing but he had dismissed that idea long ago. Jim loved Blair because Blair was beautiful and not just physically. Blair had a beautiful soul and improved the lives of anyone he touched, especially Jim’s.

With a sigh, Jim turned and started out into the water. Blair was into women and Jim had to be content with being roommates and partners. Was it enough? It would have to be. He had promised himself long ago that he would never act on his desires. He wouldn’t make Blair feel uncomfortable that way.

Jim began his surfing regime, riding the waves and feeling the power of the water beneath him. He had been riding for about an hour when Blair started down to the shore carrying a basket and blanket. Coming out of the water to meet Blair, Jim dropped down on the blanket Blair laid over the sand.

“Had a good time?” Blair asked putting the basket in the center of the blanket. 

“Yeah,” Jim nodded. “If you ever want to learn…” he let his voice trail off as Blair pulled a bottle of sparkling wine and a container of orange juice out of the basket. “This looks like a really good breakfast,” he commented and Blair smiled pulling champagne glasses out of the basket.

“I thought we’d celebrate our first day of weekend vacations.”

“Sounds good,” Jim answered as Blair popped open the bottle and made mimosas. They clinked glasses and then Blair pulled out the frittata and some muffins They were just starting to eat, enjoying each other’s company and watching the waves when Eddie came walking down the beach. 

“Hi,” Eddie said, stopping in front of them. “Having breakfast on the beach?” he questioned.

“Obviously,” Blair muttered sentinel soft. Jim gave Blair a sidewise glance, a hint of a smile on his face before turning to look at Eddie.

“We thought we would celebrate the start of our weekend vacation.”

“Nice,” Eddie answered, shifting from one foot to another. “How was surfing?” he indicated the water.

“A bit choppy,” Jim answered before lifting his fork.

“I guess I should let you finish eating,” Eddie said wistfully before turning back to the house. It was obvious to both Blair and Jim he was hoping for an invitation. 

“Have a good morning,” Blair answered cheerfully before looking down at his plate.

“You too,” Eddie answered and started away, Jim and Blair making sure not to look at his retreating figure. 

“Talk about looking like a whipped puppy,” Jim said when Eddie was out of hearing range.

“I told you, he has designs on you,” Blair warned.

***

As Jim predicted, the rain started coming down in the late afternoon. Up in the living room, sitting before the large windows, the two men looked up from their respective readings and watched as the beach cleared of blankets and people. “It’s a good thing I made dinner reservations. I get the feeling a lot of summer people will want to go out tonight,” Blair noted before putting his nose back in the anthropology book he was reading.

Jim nodded his agreement before lifting his newspaper. About to review the sports’ scores, he was stopped by a knock at the door that led to the downstairs. Blair and Jim looked up as Eddie poked his head in the room.

“Hi,” he asked. “Can I come in?”

Blair waved a hand and Eddie walked over. “I was wondering if you guys would like to go out to dinner tonight. There’s a great little bar and grill nearby.”

“We have plans, but thanks,” Jim answered, returning to his newspaper.

“Oh, okay. Some other time,” Eddie gave a small smile and then turned away.

Blair watched him leave and then turned to Jim. “I thought you might invite him to join us,” he whispered.

Jim lowered the newspaper and shook his head. “I’m willing to bet he follows us to the restaurant and tries to join us.”

“No way,” Blair started and stopped. “Really?”

Jim shrugged. “We’ll see.”

An hour and a half later, after showering and dressing, Jim was proved correct. He and Blair entered Rossini’s Surf and Turf, a small restaurant on the marina down the beach, and had just ordered drinks when Eddie walked in and looked around. 

Spotting them, Jim could see Eddie smile and then, raising his hearing dial, could hear Eddie ask the hostess for a table in the corner – a table where he would have to walk past Jim and Blair.

“Heads up, Chief, here comes our shadow.”

“Damn, he’s becoming a stalker,” Blair muttered as the hostess led Eddie to a table not far from Jim and Blair’s.

“Hi,” he stopped in front of their table. “I see you found Rossini’s.”

“Yeah,” Blair answered. 

“The duck is really good here,” Eddie suggested.

“I hate duck,” Blair answered bringing an abrupt end to the conversation. With a smile he added, “Too much grease.”

With a forced smile, Eddie continued on to his table and Blair turned back to Jim.

“You hate duck, Sandburg?” Jim challenged with a chuckle. Granted, Blair didn’t eat duck often, but when he did, he enjoyed it.

“You’re not worried about this guy following you around?” Blair asked ignoring Jim’s comment.

Jim glanced in Eddie’s direction and then back at Blair. “Believe me, I’ll have him checked out when I get to the office but, no, I think for the most part he’s more an annoyance than anything else. I don’t get a dangerous vibe from him. Do you?”

Blair considered the question for a moment. He certainly didn’t like the idea that this man had an interest in Jim but was he dangerous? After a moment Blair shook his head no. “No, I don’t get a dangerous vibe either. But I don’t like the idea that he is following you.”

Jim shrugged and turned back to the menu and Blair considered ordering the duck just to annoy Eddie but, as this was a surf and turf restaurant, decided on the seafood platter. “You know, technically, he is following us,” Jim said after ordering.

“If I had come here alone and you went somewhere else, he would have gone to the restaurant you were at,” Blair challenged.

“He’s wasting his time,” Jim answered with a shake of the head. “If he becomes a nuisance I’ll set him straight.” 

“Literally,” Blair chuckled.

Jim smiled but then sighed. “Until I check him out, be careful around him.”

“I repeat, I’m not the one he’s interested in.”

“I don’t see why not. You’re a good looking guy and you’re smart and funny.”

Blair looked at Jim in surprise. “Thanks.”

“You know I call it like I see it.”

“Maybe, he likes big buff guys or famous cops.”

“Famous cops?”

“Jim, you do solve a lot of high profile cases.”

“I don’t want or need a fan club,” Jim answered before taking a sip of his drink and Blair laughed with a shake of his head.

At that moment Jim could hear Eddie’s phone ring and tilting his head he raised his hearing dial to listen in. Blair, recognizing the stance and knowing Jim was using his hearing automatically reached over and placed a hand on his arm.

“Hello,” Eddie said.

“Hi Eddie,” Jim could hear a woman on the other end of the phone.

“Hi Darlene, how are you?”

“I’m good. I saw Dave today and he said you broke up?” she asked.

“Yeah, you know how it is. He wants us to be exclusive and go to The Netherlands and get married.”

“You don’t?”

“Not yet,” Eddie answered. “I want to shop around a little. And let me tell you, my brother has someone house sitting that is so hot.”

“Eddie,” Darlene sighed. “You need to grow up. Life isn’t about jumping from bed to bed.”

“I’m going to enjoy doing that while I can.”

“Dave’s packing all your stuff. I think he’s fed up with you.”

“I’ll get my stuff when I’m in Cascade. Right now I’m enjoying what I see out here in High Beach.”

Jim could hear Darlene sigh again. “I’ll talk to you soon, Eddie.” She hung up.

Turning back to Blair who looked over at Jim questioningly, Jim whispered, “Eddie’s boyfriend is kicking him out for not being exclusive.”

“So, Barbara’s brother in law is a slut,” Blair answered and shook his head.

“Yeah, so he may be around you all week. Will that be a problem?”

“No, he’s not interested in me,” Blair laughed and Jim shook his head in exasperation.

***

For the rest of the weekend, Eddie would appear at odd moments hoping to be included in Jim and Blair’s plans. He brought them lunch on Saturday and breakfast on Sunday but aside from friendly chat over those two meals, neither Jim nor Blair seemed interested in sharing their plans with Eddie.

On Sunday night Jim headed back to Cascade, promising to be back Thursday evening.

Eddie had come out of his room and said goodbye, standing beside Blair.

“I hope he liked the stay here and comes back,” Eddie said as he watched the truck pull away.

“I think Jim enjoyed the beach,” Blair answered, not adding Jim would be back on Thursday. He watched the truck pull out onto the street and then saying goodnight went back upstairs.

An hour later Jim called from the loft. “Hey Chief, everything okay there?”

“Sure, man, everything okay at the loft?”

“Yeah. I’ll check out your roomie tomorrow and call tomorrow night.”

“Right, just be careful and if you need me, call.”

Blair didn’t see Jim’s smile as he answered, “I’ll be fine. If something happens with Eddie, you call me.”

“Will do,” Blair agreed.

Jim hung up and then glanced around the loft. It seemed so empty without Blair there. Heading for bed, Jim tossed and turned, his senses unsettled without Blair’s heartbeat in the loft. Finally, heading down to the living room, Jim went in Blair’s room, grabbed Blair’s dirty shirt and turning on the television, stretched out on the couch. He was asleep within minutes.

The next morning Jim got dressed and headed for work. Walking into the bullpen, Jim waved to H and Rafe before logging into the computer and starting a search on Edward Grimes. There were no police records so Jim logged into the department of motor vehicles and got Eddie’s address, planning on doing a little reconnaissance later. Eddie said he was a TA at Rainier in the engineering department so Jim had an option of looking there as well.

Jim focused on work for a couple of hours, catching up on what he had missed Friday and then called Blair. “Everything okay, Sandburg?” he asked when Jim answered. 

“Everything is fine, Jim. I haven’t even seen Eddie today. “

“I checked, he has no record. I’ll take a look around where he lives later.”

“Just don’t get into trouble. He’s not a criminal.”

“I know, Chief. I’ll be discreet.”

“You know how to be discreet?” Blair laughed.

“Very funny, Shecky.”

“You do know, Jim, a lot of people don’t know who Shecky Greene is.”

“You do, so you get my meaning,” Jim mock growled. “I better go. I lost my speed typist to some beach house and have some reports to finish. Call me if there’s any problem.”

“I will and you be careful. Call me if you have any problems.”

Jim smiled as he hung up the phone turning back to work. At six o’clock, Jim grabbed his coat and headed off to Eddie’s home. Pulling up in front of the apartment building, Jim glanced up considering how to proceed. He didn’t want to tarnish the man’s reputation but he wanted to be sure Blair was safe. 

Going in the building, he looked around as another man entered. “Hi,” the man said and Jim turned. “Can I help you?”

Jim held up his badge. “Hello Mr.-“

“Dave, Dave Carpenter, I live here,” the man answered with a smile. Dave was average height, a bit on the thin side with blonde wavy hair and an almost boyish appearance. “Is there a problem?”

“No, no problem. I was just following up on some information. Do you know an…Edward Grimes?”

“Sure, Eddie and I live…lived together. Is he okay? Is he in trouble?” Dave asked with a frown.

“No trouble and he’s fine. He’s staying at a house in High Beach and I wanted to be sure that he’s authorized to stay there,” Jim answered, deciding it was a good justification for poking into Eddie’s life.

“Oh, that’s his brother’s house. Gary doesn’t mind him staying there. I figured that’s where he’d end up. We…um…broke up.”

Jim nodded sympathetically. “There weren’t any problems between you two that you need to worry about?”

“No. Eddie wouldn’t hurt anyone. He’s just not ready to settle down.”

Jim nodded. “As long as he’s authorized to stay at the house-“

“He is,” Dave cut in.

“Then I’ll be going. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Dave turned and headed upstairs. 

Jim watched him go and then turned back to his car. It didn’t sound like Blair would have a problem with Eddie. He debated heading off to Rainier to see what others thought about Eddie but decided not to. Blair would let him know if he needed to investigate further.

Instead, he passed through Wonderburger and headed home. Going into the loft he called Blair. “Hi Chief,” he said as he pulled the wrapper off his burger.

“Jim, are you eating Wonderburger?”

Jim looked down at the double beef and cheese burger stuffed with bacon and the large fries and wondered if Blair was the sentinel with heightened senses. “Yeah, I didn’t have time to shop for food today.”

“I left you meals in the freezer.”

“I’ll eat one of your meals tomorrow,” Jim promised. “Any problems with Eddie?”

“No, I only saw him for about five minutes today.”

“I spoke to his ex,” Jim answered. “His ex, Dave Carpenter, pretty much said he’s not violent and doesn’t want to settle down. Oh, and he did say, he’s allowed to stay at your friend’s beach house.”

“Yeah, that’s what I figured,” Blair agreed. “So, don’t worry.”

“I won’t as long as you promise to tell me if any problems come up.”

“Believe me, I will,” Blair promised. “But you have to tell me if you have any problems with your senses.”

“Will do and I’ll see you Thursday night.”

“Right, and no more Wonderburger for dinner,” Blair warned.

***

The week dragged by, Jim and Blair each missing the other so both were relieved when, on Thursday night, Jim’s truck pulled into the driveway of Barbara’s beach house. Coming downstairs, Blair opened the garage and Jim pulled in.

“Welcome back,” Blair smiled.

“Thanks,” Jim answered handing Blair a cooler. “I picked up some steaks and some fish.”

“Great,” Blair took the cooler as Jim grabbed his gear and the pair entered the house heading up and into the living room. 

“Where’s your roomie?” Jim asked and Blair shrugged.

“I haven’t seen much of him. I think he spends most of the time down on the beach. I’m sure I’ll see a lot more of him now that you’re here,” Blair teased.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim answered as he headed to his room to put away his things. Coming back out, he smiled at Blair, the week’s tension melting away at the sight of his guide putting the steaks in the refrigerator.

“How about I make some of that fish and stir fry some garlic rice with vegetables for dinner?”

“That sounds great,” Jim answered as Blair handed him a beer.

“Better than Wonderburger,” Blair muttered, knowing Jim would hear him.

“Hey, don’t knock Wonderburger,” Jim countered before turning to the stairway.

A minute later, Eddie came up the stairs, a big smile on his face. “HI Jim, welcome back. Blair never said you were coming this weekend.”

“Did you need a cop for something?” Jim asked, his face showing no emotion.

“No, nothing like that,” Eddie answered. “It’s just that I find detective work fascinating and wanted to hear any stories you would be willing to share.”

“I’m not really one for sharing stories,” Jim answered, hearing Blair snicker. 

“Oh,” Eddie wasn’t sure what else to say so he turned and looked at Blair. “What are you making, Blair?”

“Shrimp stir fry,” Blair answered, not turning to look at Eddie.

“Wow, that sounds good.”

Jim could actually hear Blair’s sigh as Blair turned to glance at Eddie, his usually generous nature sorely taxed by the intruder’s interest in Jim. “I haven’t seen much of you this week.”

“I was down on the beach writing lesson plans for next term.” He turned to Jim. “I don’t know if I mentioned I’m an engineering student at Rainier.”

“Yes, I’ve heard,” Jim answered sounding unimpressed. 

Eddie bit his lower lip as he looked from Jim to Blair. “I’ll let you get your dinner,” he said in a small voice and turned for the stairs.

Blair glanced at Jim who shrugged. “Would you like to join us?” Blair asked.

“You don’t mind?”

Blair wanted to say yes but his better nature wouldn’t let him. “There’s enough here for all three of us.”

Happily, Eddie came back. “I’ll set the table,” he offered, deliberately touching Jim as he brushed past him. Jim stepped back and then walked over by Blair who was sautéing some veggies. 

“I brought your mail,” he informed his friend.

“Bills, right?”

“I think there’s a package from Naomi. “

“Naomi?” Blair turned with a smile.

“Is Naomi your girlfriend?” Eddie asked.

“No, my mother,” Blair answered. “Where’s it addressed from?” he asked Jim.

“The return address was Maine.”

“She did say something about vacationing east this summer. I’ll look at it after we eat.”

“As long as it’s not a live lobster,” Jim warned and Blair laughed. 

“Nah, she’d consider that cruel.”

“So, how was your week, Jim?” Eddie asked, feeling left out and wanting to steer the conversation in a direction he could be part of.

Jim glanced over at Eddie. “It was fine,” he turned back to Blair. “I closed the Dawson case.”

“You did? How?”

“I got his girlfriend to admit he wasn’t with her and then his case fell apart.”

“Was Dawson a dangerous criminal?” Eddie asked in a breathless voice and both Jim and Blair felt he was over acting.

“Dawson murdered a drug rival,” Jim answered as Blair carried the food to the table.

“I’d call that dangerous,” Eddie contributed and Jim shrugged.

“Blair was part of the investigation so I can talk to him about it but, as it’s going to trial soon and an ongoing investigation; I really can’t discuss the case with you.”

“Oh, of course,” Eddie answered and then frowned turning to Blair. “I thought you were a TA at Rainier?” 

“I am but I’m also doing a ride along with the police for my doctorate. I’ve been riding with Jim.”

“That must be interesting. I wish I could do a ride along with Jim. It would be so much fun,” he added breathlessly, brushing his hand against Jim’s arm and smiling.

Deciding enough was enough Jim called out, “Time out,” and held up his hands forming a T. “Eddie, you need to know that I am not into men and I am not into casual sex. I like a monogamous relationship. Flirting with me is not going to get you anywhere. All it will do is piss me off. There’s only one man that I would even consider a relationship with and that’s because I love him dearly.”

Eddie opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Jim turned and gave Blair a shy smile. Eddie could see surprise turn to joy on Blair’s face as he looked at Jim.

“I’ve never been in a gay relationship,” Blair whispered, a hand reaching for Jim’s.

“Neither have I,” Jim answered. “But I do love you,” Jim added, their fingers entwining. 

“We could take it slow,” Blair agreed, Eddie forgotten. “Figure things out as we go along, just you and me.”

Standing, Eddie looked at the two men. “You are both very lucky. I wish you both the best.” He started for the door. “I won’t bother you again, Jim. Good night and…and congratulations.”

Jim glanced over as Eddie left shutting the door and then he turned back to Blair. “I’ve loved you for so long but I didn’t think you’d want to be in a gay relationship.”

“I wouldn’t want to be, at least not with anyone but you,” Blair answered, leaning forward. Jim met him half way in a kiss. When they broke apart, both men smiled. “Your bedroom or mine?” Blair asked.

“Either,” Jim answered, “Whichever is closer.”

“Tomorrow, I think we have to thank Eddie,” Jim said as he rose and took Blair’s hand. “I probably would have gone on for years without saying anything.”

“I would have too,” Blair agreed. “I was afraid if I did tell you things would become awkward.”

“Me too,” Jim answered as he led Blair into the bedroom and tossed his duffle bag off the bed. “l don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll do whatever feels good and learn from each other,” Blair leaned in for another kiss.

Below, in his bedroom, Eddie sighed thinking of the two men upstairs. He had wanted casual sex with Jim of the big buff body. Maybe, he needed to rethink his own life and what he wanted to achieve. Wishing them well, he picked up his phone and called Dave. “Hi Dave,” he began. “Would you consider going into couples counseling with me? I think I’d like to rethink my relationship ideas and I’d like you at my side while I do.”


End file.
